This invention relates to a color correction apparatus for a duplicate camera.
In a conventional color correction apparatus for a duplicate camera, color correction filters of three primary colors such as cyan C, magenta M and yellow Y are provided, and an exposure of a photosensitive material is carried out by a so-called multiple exposure method, i.e. the photosensitive material is exposed multiple times by a white light generated by a light source without using the color correction filters and then with the use of one or two of the color correction filters which are interposed selectively and independently between the photosensitive material and the light source on a light axis of the exposure light, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Specification No. 55-146443 (Japanese Patent Application No. 54-53506).
In this case, a variety of colors and density values usually ranging over from 0 to 50 and varying stepwise every five number, of color correction filters are set up, and the color correction filters are adapted to be interposed selectively in the exposure light path. Hence, when the color correction is conducted, first the tendency of the color of an original picture is detected by using a color viewer. Then, the color and the density value which are to be eliminated from the original picture, are determined, and thereafter they are converted into that of its complementary color, viz., the color and the density value of the color correction filter to be interposed in the exposure light path, the converted values being set up.
In the conventional apparatus, for example, after looking at the original picture through a color viewer, if the density value 20 of the cyan C is to be removed from the original picture, it is converted into that of its complementary color composed of the magenta M and the yellow Y, i.e. the density values 20 and 20 of the magenta M and the yellow Y, respectively, which are to be set up. This complicated operation is rather troublesome and is apt to cause a mistake.